


Band-Aid Baby

by broken_sunshine



Series: Almost [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10110785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Erin tries to fix her marriage by having another baby, but things don't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

Erin truly should have known better, but she was too stupid to do what’s right. Cheating is what got her here in the first place. She looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand. It was positive. She didn’t want another baby, but her husband did. This baby was not a made out of love. She cheated on her husband Jason with his friend Dave and now she was knocked up. 

Her and Jason had been trying to have another baby for a long time, but it just wasn’t happening. They both thought that maybe having another would help save their broken relationship. She wasn’t sure how she could pass this baby off as his. Maybe, he won’t do the math or she could lie about how far along she was. She could say she was two more weeks along than she really was. 

That’s what she did. “Jason, I’m pregnant.” 

“Really?” His eye lit up with joy. 

“Yes, I believe I’m seven weeks.” That was a lie. She knew she was only five weeks.   
-  
Five weeks earlier

“That’s a great idea. If you two have another baby you’ll just fuck them up too.” Her friend Alex told her.

“Hey, Rosaline is just fine.” She fought back.

“For now. She’s only six. It’s only a matter of time before she starts acting up. You two fight in front of the poor kid all the time. I can’t believe she’s as well behaved as she is, but I bet that she’ll lose her virginity by the time she’s fourteen, or she’ll be a mute to scared to talk.” Alex told her smugly. 

Erin rolled her eyes. “I hate how much of a bitch you become when you’re drunk.” 

“That’s only because you’re sober.” Alex handed her a shoot. “Come on, Erin, loosen up will you?”

Erin looked at the shoot glass for a moment before deciding to take it. She said nothing just threw it back. The liquid felt good going down. It burned and made her feel alive and awake. After five more shoots she no longer felt like a woman whose marriage was falling apart. She no longer felt like a mother and she didn’t care about her responsibilities. It was like she was twenty all over again.   

At some point in the night Alex left and Erin was alone at the bar. That’s when Dave showed up. That’s when it all happened.

The two ended up at his place and the rest is history.  
-  
Erin laid in bed that night wondering why she had done that. She knew she was horrible with alcohol and shouldn't be trusted with it, but she always was able to convince herself that she could.  
-  
The first time she held the baby she had to try not to glare at it. She was a mistake. A drunken mistake that has the possibility of ruining her marriage. The baby was beautiful though. She had the same fair-hair as her older sister when she was born. Erin doubted that her bright baby blue eyes would ever change. They were bright and solid, not milky and weak looking. They decided on the name Jennifer Jane Gideon. It was simple and sweet. Something this child needed.   
-  
Of course, just like Alex had told her, having Jennifer, or JJ as her sister and fake father liked to call her, did not fix their marriage. When JJ was five months old the truth came out during a fight. The fight was about when JJ should start daycare. Erin of course wanted to go back to work already and send JJ to daycare ASAP, but Jason wasn’t sure if she was ready yet.

Jason had JJ on his lap and Rosaline was on the floor coloring. Jason lovingly kissed JJ’s forehead, “She’s too little to be going to daycare.” 

“Jason, she’s five months old. She’s a baby now and not a newborn.” Erin snapped. “I want to go back to work. I’m sick and tired of being stuck here with mistake.” 

“Her name is Jennifer or JJ, not mistake.” Gideon snapped at her. “Also, she’s not going to daycare yet.”

“She’s my kid! She’s going to daycare!” Erin fought.

“She’s my daughter too and she’s not going to school!” He fought back.

“NO SHE’S NOT!” Erin screamed at him.

Jason looked confused. “What are you talking about, Erin?” 

Erin froze. She couldn’t believe what she just said “Shit.” 

“Erin! What are you saying?” Jason could hear his voice start to tighten.

“I slept with Dave. She’s Dave’s daughter, not yours.” Erin confessed.   
Jason stands up with JJ in his arms. He hugs her closer to his chest. “Come on Ros, let’s go make a sundae in the kitchen.” Ros runs into the kitchen. Her blonde pigtail braids swing back and forth as she heads to the kitchen. “I want you to pack your stuff and get out. I’m done with you and I’m getting custody of both girls.” he starts to cry, “Because they are BOTH my little girls.” 

“Jas-” She started, but was cut off.

“Get out you awful women.   
-  
After a long court battle not only did Jason get to keep the house, but he won full custody of both girls. Neither of them revealed JJ’s true father. Jason because he wanted custody and Erin did not mention it because she didn’t want to be seen as a slut.

“I’ve lost everything.” She moaned to Alec while drunk. My girls, my house, and my husband.” 

“You decided to get knocked up with a man that wasn’t you husband and then pretend she was until she was almost half a year old.” 

“Shut up.”

Erin had almost been happy and gotten everything she had wanted.


End file.
